


Feline Tendencies

by T_Mina



Series: Data/Taurik Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Taurik POV, Third Person POV, Vulcans Purring, vulcans evolved from cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Mina/pseuds/T_Mina
Summary: Sometimes, Vulcans are like cats. Good thing Data is a cat person.
Relationships: Data/Taurik (Star Trek)
Series: Data/Taurik Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926340
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Feline Tendencies

Taurik’s shift in engineering had been particularly lengthy and exhausting that night. So when he returned to his and Data’s shared quarters, Taurik immediately flopped down on the couch beside his android boyfriend.

Heat radiated from beneath Data’s tripolymer skin, beckoning him closer. Until, almost entirely subconsciously, Taurik had buried his face against Data’s chest and began nuzzling it affectionately.

“Hello, Taurik,” Data said, awkwardly patting Taurik’s head. “You are exactly three hours and forty-seven minutes later than usual. I assume you were, ‘held up’ in engineering.”

“Commander LaForge requested that I purge the impulse manifolds again,” Taurik mumbled into Data’s shirt. “The task took longer than anticipated.”

“Ah. I see,” Data replied, comprehending. Then his face rapidly shifted. “And what are you doing now?”

Taurik arched an eyebrow. He thought it was obvious.

“I am cuddling you.”

“I am aware,” Data answered. “But I am confused. Vulcans are not known to cuddle.”

“For you, I will make an exception,” Taurik said.

“Might I ask why?” Data inquired.

“You are my mate,” Taurik said, as though it should be obvious. Then, seeing Data’s continued puzzlement, he added, “You are also warm. It is a comforting sensation.”

“Many advanced machines generate heat as a byproduct of their internal processes. As an android, I am no exception,” Data replied.

“It reminds me of home,” Taurik explained further.

“Of Vulcan?” Data prompted.

Taurik nodded against Data’s chest.

Data took a moment to process that. “Curious.”

“Do you object?” Taurik asked.

“Not at all,” Data assured him. “I am glad I am able to provide you with a measure of comfort. I speculate that it is uncomfortable for you to serve on a human starship where standard room temperature is much lower than what you are accustomed to.”

Taurik loosened his physiological controls a fraction. Just enough to allow a short, spasmodic shiver to travel up his spine in demonstration.

“Yes, this ship is… extremely cold,” Taurik admitted. “ _Vulcana Regar_ is hotter than this in its coldest season.”

“Actually, there are fifteen recorded instances of temperatures below twenty degrees celcius in that region.”

“Only fifteen instances in all of Vulcan’s recorded history?” Taurik repeated, incredulous.

“Affirmative,” Data confirmed.

Taurik reached his arms around Data to absorb more of his heat. Then let out a soft sigh against Data’s chest.

“A few outliers hardly disprove an overarching trend.”

“No, they do not,” Data agreed.

Taurik was going to say something else. Perhaps switch topics to asking about how Data’s shift on the bridge went. But his boyfriend’s cat, Spot, who wandered loose in their quarters, chose that moment to leap onto the couch and curl up next to Data’s leg. And Taurik became distracted as he watched it.

The orange feline appeared to also be basking in Data’s warmth. It closed its eyes and relaxed after settling into position. And Taurik felt an overwhelming urge to do the same.

A second later, both Spot and Taurik started purring.

The vibrations had once startled Data, who had been unaware at the time Taurik first relaxed enough in his presence to allow it to occur, that Vulcans could purr. But after Taurik had explained that Vulcans had feline ancestry, and that purring had numerous health benefits, Data had gradually become accustomed to the sensation.

Though now, with two felids curled up against him, Taurik suspected Data was not sure what to think of it. He lifted his head slightly to look Data in the eyes. Then he blinked up at his boyfriend, inquisitively.

Data let out an unexpected sigh. “Some days I am under the impression that you two only appreciate me for the physical comfort I am able to provide,” he remarked.

Taurik tilted his head slightly, somewhat puzzled. “You and I have bonded because our thought processes are similar and our minds are eminently compatible. The heat is—” Taurik snuggled back into Data’s chest, “—merely an added benefit.”

Data patted the top of Taurik’s head again. “If you say so.”

“I most certainly do,” Taurik insisted.

Their conversation might have continued after that. But just then, lulled by the heat of his android boyfriend’s embrace, Taurik fell asleep in Data’s arms. All the while, purring like a happy kitten.


End file.
